Titans Academy Remake
by Mick Uzumaki-Halliwell
Summary: Welcome to Titan Academy, a place where beginner superheroes come to hone their skills. At this awesome school you will learn how to be a superhero while still mantaining your average Teenager needs. Accepting Ocs. Template inside. Hiatus till further notice.
1. Prologue

Chapter: 1 Introduction

"Welcome to Titan Academy, a place where the students are prepared for the world of superheroes. Here at the academy you will take several different classes that prepare you for the future. Students are not allowed outside their rooms after 10:00 p.m. Breakfast starts at 6:30 a.m. and continue until 9:00 a.m. Lunch starts at 12:00 p.m. and continues until 2:30 p.m. Supper will begin at 6:00 p.m. and end at 8:00 p.m. Desert is optional but will start at 8:30 p.m. and end at 9:30 p.m.

Now let's meet the staff, shall we? Nightwing will be the instructors in combat class. The second instructor is Red Arrow who will be teaching you about weapons. In charge of the library is Raven. Teaching you about alien culture is our own own alien, Starfire. Terra will be teaching you about power control. Beast Boy is in charge of survival. All things tech-related belong to Cyborg and Herald. If you shall have any problems talk to our understanding counselors Kole and Jericho. Dealing with behavior is Donna Troy. Last but certainly not least is your principal. That would be me, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stood on stage, clicking a button on her remote, turning the slideshow off. She then pushed a button that made the overhead screen roll up. She looked over the new set of the new students.

"Now the best six students will be put on the Young Justice Team and will be lead Animal Man." "Are there any questions?" Nothing but silence. "Okay then, head to the lunchroom to get your class schedule"

* * *

><p>So that was my introprologue. Hope you liked it. I will be taking maybe 10 main characters and the rest would be minor or supporting. Note I NOT start this story until around chrismas time. When I'm not busy I might even post a chapter every now and then. So please send in a OC! I'm also having my own race of Aliens in here.

Now some few rules.

1. Don't try to have your person be a Tamaran, God, or Krytonion.

2. Please take into consideration that the teachers are around their late 20's early 30's.

3. Don't try to be a relative of an orignal character.

4. So I know you read the rules put 'Teen Titans Go!' at the top of the app.

5. For history, don't put "know one really knows..." that is so freakin annoying and I won't even think about using it.

6. PM and REVIEWS ONLY!

7. Don't try to have the same freakin powers of an origanl character. Not everyone can fly.

8. Don't even DARE overdue it. You're not about to be Superman jr.

9. Be orignal. Have unique powers. I want some people who don't even HAVE powers.

10. Have fun! Besure to reread the rules.

**IF YOU WANT TO BE A VILLIAN FROM THE HIVE ACADEMY THEN LET ME KNOW. OTHERWISE, YOU'RE AN HERO, 2 Main hero need 4 more all others will make some kind of Apperence.**

** My OC**

_Name: Donnie Bennet _

_Nickname(s): Don, Angel Kid, _

_Age: (10-17) 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Heritage: Half-Earth-Born Angal and Half-Meta-Human_

_Born In: (April/9/1999, Gateway City)_

_Hero_

**_Normal Appearance_**

_Eye Color(s): Green Eyes_

_Hair Color(s): Red Hair_

_Skin Tone: Caucasian _

_Tattoos/Markings/Scars/Piercings: None_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 150Ibs (68kg)_

_Body Shape: Muscular For Age_

_Preferred Clothing: Red, Black, Green, Yellow, or Blue Shirt, Blue or Black Jeans, Black Boots, Black Leather Jacket,_

**_Hero/Villain Appearance_**

_Costume: Green Shirt with big Blue Star in the middle, Blue Jeans, Major Green with Minor Blue T-Shoes, Blue Gloves, Short Blue Cap, and Blue Headband. _

_(If it changes) Eye Color: _

__(If it changes) ___Hair Color: _

__(If color or texture of it changes) _Skin Tone:_

**_Hero/Villain Info & Background_**

_Hero Name: Troio_

_Powers: immense physical strength, the ability to leap large distances, and to project some type of mystical Telekinesis from his body, often from his eyes but can use it as waves or blast from his hands as well. His invulnerability is tied to his level of concentration, and he can be harmed if extremely fatigued or distracted. His also has the power to change his skin ,hair, and clothes with out much effort but being knocked out will revert him back to his normal form._

__ (Doesn't have to have these.) _Weapons: _

_How did they Accrue Their Powers: From his Meta and Magic powered parents_

_Why They chose to go to Titan Academy: To try to become a hero as great as his mother the Earth-Born Angel Liandra_

**_Personal_**

_Personality: Don always try's to prove his better the his mother and move out of her shadow. He all ways study's the hardest in all his classes even taking Wonder Girl (Cassie) as his mentor, who is know as the hard as nails mentor and has even made kids dropout of school. He is determined to be put on the YJ team to begin as a hero._

Rarely planning his actions beforehand, Don tends to be fairly impulsive, making things up as he goes along, trusting on his powers and bluster to see him through, but always trying to do the right thing as he sees it. He prefers a direct approach, seeming to thrive on physical action, and prefers making spectacular entrances (kicking in doors, crashing through windows, or just mysteriously appearing etc.) even when it's not necessary.

When it come to girls he is a different person. With girls he hails cabs and opens doors. In the end it just to sleep with them and never talk to them again. This is his angel weakness lust as all earth-born angels have one of the seven deadly sins as part of his personality. Erica is at the moment just another one of his flings but she much harder to have "It" with her but his charming personality may over power this southern girl.

_Likes: Justice, Cassie, Erica Swan aka Sorceress (Fellow Student and my OC), Studing, Library, Jerald Craig Louis aka Tempestos ( Roommate and made by Cortexin)_

_Dislikes: Raven, Demon's, Dark Angels, Hell, _

_Sexuality: Heterosexuality_

_Weaknesses: Extreme Heat and Fire as he his part angel. Lust_

_Fears: Cramped Spaces_

_Dream: Becoming Mystical Guardian of Leesburg City_

_Insecurities: Being Over Shadowed by his mother_

_Problems: Low-Selfasteam with things involving Angels_

_Hobbies: Hanging out with Erica, Studying, Flings._

_Sports: Track Team_

_(Leave the prefrences for your perfect Boyfriend/Girlfreind/Crush?: Erica Swan_  
><em>_

_Type:(What "Type" of people do they like? Ex. Crazy, bubbly and carefree, confident, the_

_opposite of themselves, etc. Be descriptive please)_

_Types of Best friends: _

_Type of Enemies:_

**_Favorites_**

_Color: Green_

_Food: Vanilla Milkshake_

_Animal: Cat_

_Season: Spring_

_Has to be fictional Song/Singer/Band: Hex Girls_

**_Background_**

_Family: Linadra Lee (Mother), Brett Bennet (Father) _

_Before Becoming A Hero: He was the track star at his school. He was predicted to become a Olympic level runner. At around age 14 his powers emerged he was given a year to figure out what he wanted to do. A year later he decided to join Titans Acadamy to become a hero ._

_How Did They Come To Jump City? He moved to join Titans Acadamy._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a remake to the unfinished Titan's Academy if anyone where to contact the Author to tell himher that I would like to finish his/her great work and remember main character submissions end in 1 to 5 weeks.**


	2. Exploring The Town and Villain Battle

** THIRD PERSON DONNIE BENNET**

Don was currently reading the code of conduct. Everything was so loud and annoying to him he needed to get out and it wasn't against the rules to go out so he decided to walk out. As he was walking a girl crashed start into him.

"Watch where your go." He stopped as he saw a blond haired, brown eyed beautiful girl around his age look up at his. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink jacket, pink hat, black leather paints, and black boots with high hills.

"Sorry, sorry I wasn't looking where your going."She looked at him and helped him up.

"No it okay let me help you with your books." Don offered

"I got it. Portelet skoob ot ym moor." The girl said with a smug smile. As soon as she said that her eyes glowed pink and a pink energy surrounded the books and papers as they flow up to her hands.

"Wow that cool Teleportation huh." In truth he thought it was kind of week it required her to talk

"Actually that one of my powers I say worlds back words and they just happen, it magic."

"Well I still don't no your name."

"It's Erica Swan."

"Donnie Bennet but my friends call me Don. So want to go see the town with me?" Don said flirtatiously

Erica's checks turned bright red. "I-I would love to."

What they didn't notice was that somebody else wanted to go out and left right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong> JUMP CITY<strong>

'Wonder what you do in this city. No villan attacking or people need saving how am I going to prove my self to the Titan if I don't fight crime. But the girl next to me is priority but we basically live in same house how will I never see her again.'

"So why did you two leave." Asked ? Don span around and got into battle stance.

"Who are you?" Asked Erica

"Trenton Cooper fellow student of Titan's Acadamy." Said Trenton as he took a mook bow.

"He's not lying I saw him on the way to sign up for the battle tournament." Said Erica

"What battle tournament?"

You don't know,it what decides who joins the Young Justice team! Said Trenton

I have to get back! Yelled Don. As he said that a boy popped in front of the trio wearing Black Combat Pants with Knee Armor, Black Combat Boots with a Combat Knife on side, Black Long Sleeve Shirt with sleeves rolled up, Black Fingerless Combat Gloves with Metal plate on the back of the hands, Black Bracers on his Wrists, Black Combat Vest with a Hood, Dark Purple Utility Belt, and a Dark Purple and Black Oni Mask.

He slashed a black katana at Erica but Don blocked it and ripped it in two. The boy grabbed two pistols and pointed it at them.

"Mrof a reirrab ot pots eht stellub." Yelled Erica as a pink barrier formed and deflected the bulits. Don then shifted his clothes into a _Green Shirt with big Blue Star in the middle, Blue Jeans, Major Green with Minor Blue T-Shoes, Blue Gloves, Short Blue Cap, and Blue Headband. Erica whispered some words and a pink glow over covered her. She reappeared wearing White Mini Dress, Pink Leather Jacket, Black Leather Gloves, and Black Boots with High-Hills, and Pink Lipstick. _

"Let me handle this guy!" Trenton Yelled as his shadow extended out and linked with the boy's shadow and it grow and wrapped around the boy like rope then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in front of a building. Erica fired a blast of magic at him but again he teleported this time in front of a car but Don leaped at him but he teleported once more but where he was standing was a crater that was just big enough for the car fall in.

"What is with this guy, he keeps teleporting!" Yelled Don in a rage.

"Wait, his teleporting though the shadow's." Said Trenton

"How do you know." Asked Erica

"I just feel it." Explained Trenton. Both Erica and Don where both giving him weird looks. "Just trust me, his going to reappear over there." Trenton said pointing to a empty bus. As he reappeared Erica fired a blast of pink energy which he flipped over but Don blasted him with a invisible telekinetic blast which knocked him though the wall. The trio ran to the wall but he was gone.

"Trent do you feel him?" Asked Erica.

"No, his gone." Said Trent looking down sadly.

"No! Our first villain ever and he escapes this sucks!" Yelled Don as he stmped the ground causing a little shockwave.

"We will see him again that for sure but maybe we should get back because Room assignment are in twenty minutes." Said Erica looking at her watch.

"She, right let go." Said Don. Trent's shadow merged with him as he stretched up and extended his legs with every step. Erica was about to say another spell but Don picked her up off her feet bridel style and started leaping back to the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Titans<strong> **Academy** **  
><strong>

**Donnie Bennet**

**Room and Schedule (Note: Everything a hour)**

**Room One O Two**

** First Period: Power Control with Terra and Superboy**

**Second Period: Survive with Beast Boy **

**Lunch**

**Third Period: Team Work with Red Robin**

**Electives**

**Fourth Period: Mental Defences with Miss Martain**

**Fifth Period: History of Superheroes with WildCat**

**Sixth Period: Hand-To-Hand with Wonder Girl.**

* * *

><p>Don at had done everything today. Meet a cute girl, fight a super villain, get his class assignments and chose is electives. Now all he needed to do was met his roommate which was what he was about to do as he opened the door.<p>

"Hello i'm your roommate Donnie." Said Donnie as he walked in and saw his roommate. He was a boy around his age he had dark brown hair and was wearing just plain everyday clothes.

"Hh...Nice to meet you, I'm Jerald but my friends call me Jerry." The boy said nervously. Don could tell he was shy but his eyes told he was afraid but of what, he decided to talk the soft approach for a change.

"Well Jerry, my friends call me Don. I'm from Leesburg the magic center of the world home of Trioa, who is my mother and it my destiny to become mystical guardian of the world." Said Don. Jerry looked at him at shock and his jaw dropped. Don hoped he hadn't broken the boy in a few seconds.

"Your Mom is Trioa?" Don nodded "The women with the powers of ice and was half-amazon, half angel!"

Don sighed "That her.

"That is so cool. I never even know she had a kid."

"Few do actually."

Don spent the rest of the night telling him about his mother and doing so he even got the kid to open up.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Don went to take a shower first as he got up first. He got into a habit of doing from back home with his training from his mom even before he had his powers. During the shower Don thought about how this was the first time in a long time he had not woken up next to a girl but today hie was going to get Erica to sleep with him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Superboy and Troio will be having a test of strength but also has "babysit" some younger heroes as a lesson from Wonder Girl. Sorceress will meet her new master in magic but will this have a effect on Troio's chances to get in her pants. Tempestos will get his confidence and powers tested by Kaldur. Swift Shadow gets a listen about how his powers affect him in mind battles and meets a new friend or fow.<strong>

**Donnie=Troio**

**Erica=Sorceress**

**Trenton=Swift-Shadow**

**Aqualad= Kaldur**

**Jerry=Tempestos made by Cortexin**

**Dante Netherwood=Mystery Boy= Shadō Akuma (Shadow Demon) Made by Demonfox25**

**Trioa is one of Donna Troy's codenames. Troio is the male version of that I Remember seeing it some place I just can't remember where I saw. My only Oc's in this story are Erica and Donnie. Just to say their will be no lemon's at least not yet but when their is a lemon will change the story to M but you can skip the Lemon's without much trouble. Their will be sex between characters but it will not be in detail you will just know that they had sex. **


	3. Authors Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sorry this is not a story but I want to let everyone now there is a poll asking what story you want to see next.**

**ULTIMATE PATRIOT- Wally Harries is teleported into the Ultimate Marvel Universe and is taken in by the Stacy's at a young age. He has grown up with Peter Parker as a best friend and around the time his bite by the genetically altered spider. Wally finds out his a mutant with the power of geokinesis, he becomes Spider-Man crime-fighting partner as the Ultimate Patriot. Self-Insert. Patriot x Shadowcat. Slight AU.**

**BEING REBORN INTO UZUMAKI- ****A boy dies after saving someone from death. His punishment is for him to be reborn into another body. He is Naruto! He has to live from day one as the pariah of the village. Can this boy have Naruto iron will or will he not make it. SmarterNaruto and NarutoxIno. Self Insert**

**NEW INHUMANS- It centers on a new team of "New Warriors" which is made of New Inhuman's. Their mission is to seek out and protect their fellow Inhuman's. **

**Character Sheet**

**_Dean Baxter (aka Molecular): He has the power of Moleculerkinesis allowing him to slow down molecules to the point the freeze or accelerate them to the point were they combust. With these gifts combined with his party boy personality, fun and trouble is a double guarantee._**

**_Sarah Prince (aka Shadowfox): She is a fiery and feral beauty utterly in touch with her primal nature. She is a little wild and completely unpredictable... breathtakingly sensual. Outrageous sexiness, with a dark edge. She has strong survival instincts, all of which are the natural outgrowth of her Inhuman abilities. She also has strength & speed._**

**__Chris Disa (aka Lightwave): He__ is a mystery. His parents were in covert operations for several intelligence and security agencies. Like the members of the New Warriors, he was subjected to the genetic alteration of the Terrigen Mist from the Terrigen Bomb and as a result, can manipulate light in amazing ways. He is able to bend light to make himself and those he is touching invisible. He can also able to shoot penetrating lasers from his fingertips, and create blinding light flashes with his hands.**

**Maddie Willow (aka Vulturess) She is a tough, yet vulnerable, southern girl -with the astonishing ability to generate enough electricity from her own body to power a small city. A fast talking cavalier with an ingratiating smile, Maddie is a master of electricity - who throws bolts of energy from her hands. Maddie loves being a Inhuman - throwing off sparks is an absolute blast.**


	4. Author Note

**Authors Note**

**I don't think I'm ready for this story yet and my skills need to build before I take this on. The next chapter will come out one day just not any time soon. So both Titans Academy and My Dc Universe Online story are both on a Hiatus till further notice.**

**Farewell for now Mike Uzumaki Halliwell **


End file.
